Sakura
by StupidNefilim
Summary: Kiku era feliz, hasta que su hermana pequeña muere por una enfermedad. El no logra superar su muerte y se entristece. Ella solo quiere que su hermano sea feliz, que la deje ir. "Después de tanto tiempo, ella seguía rondando sus memorias, sus recuerdos." Bueno esta historia fue inspirada en la imagen que tiene. Lalala Pasen y disfrútenla. Fail summary u-u


Sakura.

* * *

Primavera. Colores, alegría, felicidad… ¿Para todos era una época feliz? Las flores volvían a abrirse luego de un crudo invierno, las aves cantaban su dulce melodía y lo arboles de cerezo florecían, mostrando la majestuosidad de sus hermosas flores. Y si todo era así. ¿Por qué él no podía ser feliz? Esta época le recordaba mucho a ella. Después de tanto tiempo, ella seguía rondando sus memorias, sus recuerdos. Ella que fue una persona tan querida por él, ella quien había tenido un triste final.

Aun la veía jugando, con su linda y tierna sonrisa en el rostro, aun la veía corriendo y dando pequeños saltos por toda la casa. Ella, la única que alguna vez le dio alegría a su vida. Ahora no tenía nada, la había perdido y no volvería a recuperarla, nunca más la tendría a su lado, nunca más vería su sonrisa, nunca más vería el entusiasmo con el que siempre le hablaba de sus cosas favoritas, nunca más tendría sus abrazos.

Nunca más…

"_-Kiku, Kiku, v__amos a jugar. –Como siempre le pedía con la más amplia de sus sonrisas a las que él nunca podía negarse._

_-Sakura-chan, déjeme terminar con esto e iremos enseguida al parque.-_

_-Hai, hai, demo… ¿Prometes no tardarte? ¿Cierto onii-chan?-_

_-Claro, solo un par de minutos más. –Kiku acaricio tiernamente la cabeza de la pequeña. Ella sonrió, adoraba los mimos de su hermano mayor._

_Sakura era la hermana pequeña del japonés, pequeña, con finos rasgos, cabello corto y muy oscuro, ojos rasgados, como los de su hermano. Ella era una niña alegre, amaba jugar, a los animales, pero en especial, amaba los arboles de cerezo, del que proviene su nombre. Le gustaba jugar con los delicados pétalos, los coleccionaba en una diminuta cajita que siempre llevaba consigo. Siempre buscaba los que más se acercaran a la perfección y en eso siempre le ayudaba Kiku._

_-Onii-chan. –Pregunto la pequeña haciendo que Kiku se sobresaltara levemente.- ¿Ya terminaste?_

_-Un momento Sakura-chan, solo le pido un momento –Le dirigió una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo. Sakura asintió y fue al jardín un rato._

_A los 15 minutos más tarde todo el trabajo acumulado de hace días estaba listo. Kiku sacudió sus manos y se levanto, yendo en busca de la pequeña. Esta jugaba alegremente con un gato que había entrado en el jardín. Se veía tan feliz y esa felicidad infantil, era la que le daba felicidad a él._

_-Es hora de irnos. Quería mas pétalos para su colección. Deshou? –Se acerco hasta la niña y la tomó de la mano, ella dejo ir al pequeño gatito y siguió al japonés._

_Ambos caminaron de la mano por las calles, el clima de primavera era perfecto para dar una pequeña vuelta. El sol brillaba, las nubes eran mínimas y corría una suave y cálida brisa. Sakura a su lado iba impaciente, lo único que quería hacer era llegar. El camino no era largo y al poco rato de caminar llegaron a su destino. Era un parque hermoso, había un pequeño lago justo en el centro, con aguas cristalinas y calmadas, a su alrededor estaba lleno de arboles, entre los cuales estaban los que la pequeña quería con tantas ganas. Esos enormes arboles que solo en esta época estaban vestidos de un lindo color rosa. A Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos, había esperado tanto que el invierno pasara para ver solo esto. Corrió, lo más rápido que sus pies pudieron y se poso bajo uno de los arboles, con ambos brazos estirados hacia arriba, esperando a cualquier brisa que le diera lo que más esperaba. Los rosados pétalos._

_-Onii-chan, ya comenzaran a caer, ven rápido, onegai.-_

_El japonés asintió, llego al lado de Sakura e hizo como le indicaba, levanto ambos brazos y la cabeza, con la mirada fija hacia arriba, lo bueno era que a ninguno de los dos les daba en sol en la cara. Y en el momento menos esperado comenzó, una hermosa lluvia pálida cayó sobre ambos, el paisaje que se podía apreciar en eso momentos era indescriptible._

_-Kiku.- La voz de su hermanita lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.- Levántame para alcanzarlas antes que caigan al suelo.-_

_-Hai, en seguida. –Le sonrió y la tomó por su pequeña cintura, para así alzarla, lo más alto que pudo. Estaba algo viejo, pero haría cualquier cosa por ella, nunca se aburriría de ver aquella sonrisa que alumbraba el rostro de la japonesa._

_-La tengo, ya puedes bajarme. –En cuanto la niña estuvo en el suelo, se sentó en este y abrió su cajita._

_Su mano contenía el pétalo más hermoso que pudo encontrar, era perfecto, redondo, llegando a lo ovalado y de un rosa pálido que nacía del centro y se hacía más oscuro en los bordes. Con sumo cuidado Sakura lo guardo en su cajita y la cerró. En su rostro se podía apreciar lo conforme que estaba, había encontrado el pétalo perfecto, ese que siempre busco. En esos momentos ambos japoneses no podían estar más felices, el clima y el lugar no les permitía lo contrario._

_Oscuridad._

_Luces. Puertas abriéndose y cerrándose. El chirriante sonido de unas ruedas. Gente preocupada a su alrededor._

_¿Por qué? Si hace algunos momentos estuvo jugando con ella. Ahora la pequeña japonesa estaba recostada sobre una camilla, la confusión reinaban en los presente._

_Lo que habían diagnosticado los doctores. Leucemia._

_La pequeña lucia pálida y débil el su cama, pero aun conservaba su sonrisa. La pequeña podía estar sufriendo por dentro, pero nunca dejo que esa sonrisa tan especial que poseía desapareciera, no quería poner tristes a las personas que tanto la amaban._

_-Kiku…-Le llamo la pequeña._

_-Sakura-chan ¿Cómo se siente?_

_-Estoy bien, quiero irme a casa. –Y ahí le miro, con esas miradas a las que era imposible resistirse._

_-Los doctores dicen que no es nada grave, pero tendrá que esperar un tiempo para volver a casa._

_-Ie, quiero irme a casa, no me gustan los hospitales._

_Es cierto, la pequeña siempre había odiado los hospitales, Kiku lo sabía, ella odiaba la soledad, los pocos colores que podían apreciarse ahí. Pero nada podía hacer, el también quería sacarla de ahí, pero le entristecía tanto no poder hacerlo. _

_-Sumimasen. –Se disculpo, luego sentándose a su lado.- Para compensarla, ¿Qué tal si le cuento una historia?_

_Con las mínimas fuerzas que le quedaban a la niña, asintió._

_Y su historia comenzó, si al menos con eso podía hacer a la pequeña feliz, lo haría el tiempo que fuera. Dragones, guerreros, monstruos, hadas, fantasmas, el cuento estaba lleno de magia, de color, de emoción, Kiku quería alejarla, aunque fuera por unos minutos, de la realidad en la que recién había comenzado a vivir. _

_Arduas semanas pasaron luego del incidente, los doctores decían que ella mejoraría con el tiempo, pero no fue así, si no todo lo contrario. Sakura era muy débil, por eso la enfermedad le atacaba con más fuerza. _

_Ella no quería morir, su hermano no quería que muriera, sus padres mucho menos._

_-Hermano… ¿Dónde está mi cajita? –Había preguntado uno de los días en que supuestamente su estado había mejorado._

_-Sí, está aquí. –Del bolsillo saco la pequeña cajita de plata y se la entregó. _

_-Arigato.- Sakura sacó del cajón que estaba junto a ella un pequeño pétalo que había llegado hasta su ventana. Era tan hermoso como todos los que estaban ahí.- Quiero más. ¿Tú podrías ir a buscar más por mí?_

_-Eh? B-bueno, si tú lo pides. –Kiku se levanto, tomando nuevamente la cajita entre sus manos.- Volveré cuanto antes. Recuerda que te quiero mucho hermanita. –Ella sonrió. _

_Kiku no supo cuan importantes habían sido esas palabras en ese momento, solo llego a tomarles un peso real a su vuelta. Algo extraño ocurría. Un mal presentimiento lo llevo a correr directamente a la habitación de la pelinegra._

_Todos lloraban, el ambiente estaba pesado, cargado de tristeza. En su corazón un nudo se formo. La madre de ambos, al verlo llegar, se acerco a él en silencio y lo abrazo. Todos los pensamientos del japonés llegaban a esa conclusión, no, no podía ser, no ahora, se suponía que ella había estado mejorando, no, no…_

_-Tuvo un colapso repentino….Los médicos no pudieron hacer nada para salvarla. –Comento su madre.- Ella…Ella…-Y ahí ambos, madre e hijo rompieron en llanto._

_No podía creerlo, ella no, no ella, solo era una pequeña inocente, ¿Por qué tenía que morir? ¿Por qué en vez de ella no fue él? _

_Su corazón se partió en mil y esas mil piezas quedaron allí, con su hermanita. No podía soportarlo, el dolor, la angustia lo superaba. Las lágrimas caían sin control por su rostro, iba una lágrima tras la otra, formando un hilo, una corriente._

_Había muerto, la hermana pequeña de Kiku había muerto._

_Desde esa vez el japonés no fue igual, todo en la casa le recordaba a ella, por esa razón había decidido trabajar más de la cuenta, quedarse hasta más tarde, ya nada importaba, su única alegría en la vida se había ido._

_Sin ella allí, ya no podría ser feliz. O eso era lo que pensaba"_

_Kiku…_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, eso… ¿fue una voz? Imposible. Fue el viento, si eso había sido.

El japonés se estiro para lograr desperezarse ¿Cuándo fue que se había quedado dormido? Su vista se poso en el reloj junto a él, las 3:30 pm, no era muy tarde, aun podía seguir con el trabajo que le quedaba.

-¿¡Pero qué…!?- Dijo sorprendido. Junto a él, un pequeño pétalo, que extrañamente tenía una forma y un color muy peculiar. Redondo, casi ovalado y el color nacía desde el centro.

En simples palabras era perfecto. Perfecto tal como…

Alejo el pétalo con sumo cuidado y se levanto. 'Estoy cansado, si eso es, necesito un descanso' Salió con tranquilidad al jardín, Kiku necesitaba sacar todas esas ideas que desde hace días rondaban su cabeza. Tenía los recuerdos de su hermanita constantemente en su cabeza.

¿Por qué?

El viento interrumpió los pensamientos, nuevamente, como aquella vez, una lluvia de rosados pétalos caía sobre él. La procedencia, el árbol de cerezo que había crecido hace un tiempo en su jardín, era extraño, ese árbol nunca dio frutos, ni nada, estaba siempre seco, pero ahora estaba ahí, bello como nunca y cubierto de hermosas flores color rosa.

_Kiku…_

Otra vez, él había vuelto a oír la voz ¿De quién era? ¿De dónde provenía? ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a la de…?

Un pequeño tornado se formo con el viento y varios pétalos de cerezo, formando casi una forma humana.

_-Se feliz, por mi.-_

Era ella, era Sakura, estaba seguro, era su voz.

_-No vivas de mi recuerdo.- _

¿Ser feliz? ¿No vivir de su recuerdo?

-No puedo…-Dijo cabizbajo.-

_-Si puedes. Solo déjame ir, el lugar en el que estoy es muy hermoso y sabes que, algún día estarás aquí conmigo, así lo dijo él._

El no dijo nada, se quedo en silencio. Estaba soñando, era una alucinación.

_-Kiku…Tengo que irme._

Era real…

-No, no, no. –El japonés cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras cubría su rostro con las manos y escondía sus lágrimas.

_-Se feliz…-_Le dijo una vez más la voz.-_ Y…Sayonara._

Ahora si lo creía, era real, muy real.

-Espera…-Dijo el pelinegro.- Prométeme que siempre estarás ahí, cuando te necesite. –Levanto el rostro y ahora, sonrió.- Y seré feliz…

_-Lo prometo. –_Ella a su vez sonrió.

Nuevamente el viento corrió con fuerza y los pétalos se dispersaron poco a poco.

Estos quedaron amontonados y de adentro voló el pétalo que el chico había alejado, este quedo en el centro, luciéndose ante los demás.

El pelinegro lo observo y con sumo cuidado, como antes los había tratado, lo tomo y lo guardo.

Ella había muerto y después de tantos años, había logrado dejarla ir, gracias a ese pequeño pétalo y además porque sabía que ella siempre estaría a su lado, cuidándolo, como el hizo con ella cuando estaba en vida.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el japonés sonrió. Nunca la olvidaría, pero viviría normal y felizmente su vida, por siempre, hasta que a él le tocase irse también…

_Sayonara…Kiku._

* * *

__Bueno esta historia la tuve en mente mucho tiempo y por la termine.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Comentarios, reclamos? Díganme si les gusto, por favor~~


End file.
